April Fools
by BatmanAndRobinAdventures
Summary: Tommy and Chuckie, tired of getting pranked every year on April Fools day, team up with a equally annoyed Clover to pull off the ultimate April Fools day prank of the century.


It's that time of year again! April Fools, the day when _everyone _gets their sick kicks from watching the suspense of others. Me? I'm here to bring you a new one-shot, dedicated to **Boris Yetsin**, the user that requested this story. Hope you all enjoy this, and Boris, this one's for you!

* * *

**THE MALL, BEVERLY HILLS, CA. — 11:58 AM**

The week had been strenuous for Clover, more so than usual. Top-secret missions, schoolwork, _boys_. These things made life all the more difficult. Thankfully, a beautiful, relaxing day of shopping at one of Beverly Hill's most extravagant stores would successfully aide in relieving some of the unneeded stress.

"_Sam and Alex are the __**best**__**!**_" she mused, successfully reaching her point of interest. _"Not only have they found a totally __**fab**__ shopping mall, they even threw in a credit card that I can use at __my__ leisure! Not only that, they even got us tickets for the screening of, 'The Reaper'! They are totally the best... how could this day get __any__ better?"_

In fact, it was about to get better; she had made it! There it was! She had finally made it! All she had to do was turn the corner and she would have made her destination!

Humming herself to the door, she entered it gracefully, leaping and prancing into the doors happily.

"Well hello there!"

She opened her eyes, only for them to widen to the size of watermelons; completely and utterly _shocked_.

"Butbutbutbut..." she stuttered, looking around. This wasn't a shopping mall... it was the volunteer senior center! "No! Th-this can't be right! They even gave me a..." she checked her purse, pulling out the thin, decorated rectangle that was covered in various wrappings.

Without any further delays, she ripped into the coating, only to be left wide-eyed, and jaw dropped.

"_**APRIL**_ _**FOOLS**__**!**_"read the thin piece of paper, "**Love, Sam and Alex!**"

She dropped the piece of paper to the ground. White-hot tears of anger and fury in her eyes! She was so angry, she didn't even _realize _one of the workers had lead her to one of their help areas.

"_**I'll make them **__**PAY!**__"_ she declared to every devil, demon, and evil entity there was. _"__**I'LL MAKE THEM PPPPPAAAAAAYYYYY!**__"_

—

**THE GIRLS' VILLA — 1:36 PM**

Sam and Alex were waiting, anxiously, for the arrival of Clover. They couldn't contain their somewhat childish excitement: they had pulled the ultimate prank! Luring Clover into the volunteer senior's center—where they would undoubtedly insist on her staying and helping—when they had convinced her that they had given her a gift card to shop at one of the most "extravagant" shopping malls in Beverly Hills! Price_less._

"You think she made it yet?" asked Alex, trying her best to keep a serious-face. Of course, she failed, and began giggling uncontrollably.

"I don't know," Sam replied, "she's probably... caught up... in volunteer work!"

They both burst out laughing, unable to contain it. They could_ not _wait to see the look on her face when...

_**KNOCK! **__**KNOCK**__**!**_

Their laughing subsided, their gaze on the door. Alex was about to answer it when it suddenly burst open, revealing a red-eyed, demonic Clover. Her teeth showing, fists shivering, nose spouting steam of anger. She was _not _happy.

"Look Clover," Sam tried to explain wearing one of her widest, cheesiest smiles. This in turn made Clover come closer; stomping with the heft and anger of a giant — Sam and Alex backed into a wall. "we can um, _explain_..."

"**EXPLAIN**?" Clover roared with the same power a beast does before it devours its prey; Sam and Alex began to shrink. "YOU THINK IF YOU CAN '_**EXPLAIN**_ ', EVERYTHING WILL BE AL_RIGHT?!" _

Now, she seemed to be hyperventilating, from the look of her chest. Up and down, in and out. She raised a hand to strike, but instead broke down, falling on her knees, warm tears streaming from her face. She cried.

"You don't _understand_!" she choked out through sobs and gasps, "This was supposed to be_ my_ day to relax! No missions, no school! Just me, my wallet and a whole stack of clothes! I thought you understood! _**I THOUGHT YOU **__UNDERSTOOD!_" she wailed out, beating the floor like it was a cruel, vile monster. She was having a tantrum beyond belief, and it was starting to get annoying.

"Look on the bright-side, Clover," Alex soothed, rubbing her best friend's back in gentle circles, "a lot of _good _came out of all this!"

"And what's that?" she snapped, the tears still stinging her eyelids.

"The seniors still got their bathes and showers!"

Clover was not amused as both of her friends broke out laughing again, tears coming out of their laughing eyes.

"You guys!" she yelled, which immediately made her friends get off their behinds.

"Sorry Clover," Sam apologized, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We really am! We're just so _happy_ that you got to be the lunch-lady of today's festivities!"

Again, they burst out laughing. Much to Clover annoyance. She ran towards the door at a violent speed.

"I'll get you guys!" she screamed as she made her way down the street. "I'll get you!"

Both Sam and Alex ran to the door, screaming out, "Don't forget! The movie starts and 10:00!"

—

**THE ROAD TO BEVERLY HILLS — 7:58 PM**

The bus ride to Beverley Hills was long and boring. On any particular day, Chuckie and Tommy would have loathed that. Today? Not so much.

"I still can't believe Angelica tricked us like that!" Tommy vented, ramming his head in the back of grandpa Lou's bus. "Talk about the best April Fool's prank ever!"

"Yeah," Chuckie replied whilst twiddling his thumbs, "that was _so _embarrassing."

They sank in their sinks, reminiscing...

—

"_Come on, Chuckie!" Tommy urged, going through the Hell that was Angelica's room. "We get the Emica CD, get the songs, rehearse them, and bam! She calls us for the chance to sing with her!"_

"_I don't know about this Tommy," Chuckie looked around cautiously, "what if we get caught?"_

"_We won't! Come on, close the door!"_

_He gulped, taking one last breath. Chuckie closed the door, which would be the worst mistake of their lives._

_**SNAP!**_

_They both looked up, a bucket of flour dropped on them, drenching them. They yelped, running around the room. They were running blind, and before they knew it, they ran into another bucket; this one filled with feathers._

_**FLASH! FLASH!**_

_Now two images where shot on a camera, catching them in the act of being in Angelica's room._

"_April Fools!" Angelica yelled, running down the stairs into the living room where Didi and Kira were enjoying a nice cup of coffee. "This was __too__ easy!"_

"_Where going to get in trouble aren't we?" Tommy asked, rubbing the flour from his eyes._

"_Yup."_

—

Yes, they had _officially _screwed themselves. Not only were they not allowed to watch the screening of _"The Reaper" _in theaters (a once in a lifetime screening of one of the greatest movies of all time), they couldn't play any of the games or activities in thearcade. Not to _mention _the fact of being totally and utterly humiliated.

"Well I'll be, we've made it kids!" Lou announced to all. "We're in Beverly Hills!"

—

"I'll be back for you two boys as soon as the movie starts," grandpa Lou told them. "Stay put, don't go anywhere!"

"Okay." both friends said simultaneously. They headed for a bench, looking at the others scornfully in the process. When they caught eye of Angelica, they mocked her, blowing strawberries at her and flailing their arms around madly. Unfortunately, she didn't catch sight of their efforts.

After a few more seconds of mocking, they begrudgingly gave up. It was useless. They'd never humiliate and prank her as good as she had done them! All they could do is sit back... and plan...

—

"Don't be such a spoiled-sport, Clover," said Sam who was leading their friend to the theater entrance. "You'll have to forgive us eventually! We're you're best friends!"

She huffed. "Best friends all right..."

"Come on, let's just sit down and enjoy the show!" encouraged Alex, with her adorable, perky smile.

She pulled Clover to her seat and sat her down. She got right back up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She deadpanned it. **Don't follow her, don't mess with her.**

Usually, one of them would have gone after her, but the movie was just starting. It was her loss after all, and it was nothing they could do about it. Anyways, they had better things to worry about — like an older man talking exaggeratedly loud.

"Look kids," grandpa Lou began, "I'll be right back, I have to go watch Chuckie and—" he touched the fabricate of the seats. It was so... _soft._

_Hmm... might have to sit here for awhile, _he thought.

He laid back in the chair, almost melting in it's comfortableness.

"Comfy," he hummed, closing his eyes, "real... comfy..."

In a matter of seconds, he was sleep (much to the relief of Sam and Alex).

—

Clover emerged from the woman's room, feeling not a bit more cheerful than we she entered. She took a seat on a bench. Not far way from one that occupied two children, no older than 10 years of age. They were defiantly cute by her standards, and she couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What should we do?" asked Chuckie as he rocked back and forth. He found that it helped him think. Perhaps even plan.

"Here's what we do," Tommy explained, "we get a Reaper costume, scare Angelica, and pull off the greatest April Fools prank of all-time!"

"Did you say April Fools prank?" Clover unexpectedly blurted. She quickly put a hand over her mouth, but it was too late: they heard her!

"Wouldn't you lwant to know?" snapped Tommy, sounding annoyed that someone had been eavesdropping on their master plan.

"No, no," Clover tried to explain, which only received an arms crossed, disgusted look from Tommy. "Actually, I want to help you."

This received a look of disbelief from both Tommy and Chuckie. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I happen to have been pranked too, and believe it's about time my 'friends' got what they deserve!"

"Hmm..." Tommy closed his eyes, thinking. "What's your name?"

"Clover."

"I'm Tommy."

"And, I'm... uh,... Chuckie." the redhead said timidly, looking down at his feet.

"Welcome aboard." Tommy said, a sly smile on his face. "Now, here's what we do."

—

The movie was going great so far; lots of violence, lots of action, lots of comedy. It was the perfect movie: a little bit of everything mixed in.

"_Angelica._"a voice rang in her ear."_Angelica_."

"Hmm?" she got up, looking around. A voice kept chanting her name. Leading her to the dark corridors of the theater. Without thinking, she got up, and followed it.

—

"_Sam, Alex,_" a voice said. _"Sam, Alex."_

Both girls looked around. What the hell was that? They got up, from their seats, going into the dark corridors of the theater.

—

Angelica stopped when she heard the breathing. In and out, in and out. Heavy, without stopping. She turned around. A dark figure, holding a scythe, appeared out of nowhere.

"Time to die, _Angelica._"

She screamed running down the corridors, running for her life.

—

Sam and Alex walked down the hallways. The stopped. A figure was in their way.

"Um, hello?"

The figure responded, holding the scythe up to the light. Both girls screamed, running for their lives.

—

Eventually, both pairs ended up down the same hallway, Angelica and Sam and Alex. All accompanied by that one vile being.

It can closer and closer and closer. Holding the scythe in the air. Just as the creature was about to strike down, it suddenly unveiled itself. It was none other than Clover, Chuckie, and Tommy.

"_**APRIL FOOLS!**_" they all proclaimed laughing at their torturer's terror.

Yes, this was a fine April Fools day indeed.

—

"Huh?!" grandpa Lou was confused, he woke up flustered: the movie must have been ending. "Where'd everyone go? Angelica? Kids? _Kids_?"

He got up and looked around, their was no one to be found!

He got up and ran as fast as his aging body would allow. Oh _boy, _if he didn't find those kids, he would have a _lot_ of explaining to do...

* * *

Hoped you guys enjoyed that April Fools special! Tell me how you like it. Also Boris:

Sorry I couldn't get this out on the first, I've been having computer problems. Hope this story was well worth the wait, because I know that you waited a long time for it.

Happy April Fools day everyone. Goodnight.


End file.
